


what a heavenly way to die

by yangscactus



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangscactus/pseuds/yangscactus
Summary: “you know, i’d spend the end of the world with you.”ryo picked his head up from the black haired boy’s chest, “really ?”
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	what a heavenly way to die

“i’m home !” akira yelled, walking into the white penthouse. he placed the bag from the convenience store next to his boyfriend’s legs on the coffee table.

he fell in place next to ryo and kissed his temple, “always on your laptop, huh.” akira said and nuzzled into his neck.

“i don’t understand why you say ‘you’re home’ when you don’t live here.” ryo replied setting his now closed laptop where his legs rested before. 

akira grabbed ryo’s remote and turned on his tv. “you’ll understand someday.” 

they sat in silence while akira scrolled through netflix, ryo’s thumb rubbing gentle circles on to his thigh.

akira found an anime to watch about natural disasters and then laid on the opposite end of the couch but pulled the hand that ryo had on his thigh so they laid chest to chest. 

akira made little comments throughout the whole show, but only one caught ryo’s attention.

“you know, i’d spend the end of the world with you.”

ryo picked his head up from the black haired boy’s chest, “really ?”

since the comment interested ryo he continued to humor it, “of course. wouldn’t it be romantic to die in each other’s arms ? spend my last moments with you. spend those moments like we would every other day despite the world caving in around us to eventually kill us.”

“you’ve got a weird definition of romantic, akira.”

“you wouldn’t spend the end of the world with me ?” akira playfully pouted.

“yes, i would but,” ryo trailed off and placed his head back on the younger boy’s chest, “it’s not like it’s something i really gave thought to.” 

“well we’re giving it thought now. if the world ever ends i will happily spend it in your arms.” akira declared.

———————

ryo laid on his chest, his hand running through the soft hair of the body next to him, his wing resting on akira like a blanket.

“i think i finally understand what you meant when you always said ‘i’m home’ despite not living in my house. home is the place you feel comfortable and happy, isn’t it ?” ryo almost waited for a response out of habit. “i think you’re the only person i ever felt happy with, though i never felt sorrow either. i didn’t think that existed because how could there be sorrow without love ? but i was wrong about that.” he trailed his fingers down to the boys hips and stopped as there was nothing more.

ryo flipped on to his back, he felt the rocks of the cliff dig into his back and wings.

“i almost believed you when you said you’d spend the end of the world with me, well... i guess you are.” ryo smiled at the still body laying next to him. if he listened close enough he could hear quiet gasps of air. 

“watching the stars with you like this, nobody around at all. this is what i dreamed of. just you and me.” ryo turned to look at the boy next to him again and noticed his lips had gotten chapped and the faint rise and fall of his chest had finally stopped.

“i love you, akira. i never believed in love or sorrow, until i met you. i wish you would’ve stayed to see the results of all you taught me.” a tear ran down ryo’s angelic face. 

he pulled what was left of his lover into his arms for the last time. 

“why did you lie akira ? why are you leaving me ? it’s always just been you and me and all i did was make sure it’d always be just you and me.

akira, you never told me what do if i didn’t have a home to go to anymore. please akira, just come home.”

the body still didn’t respond, and ryo cried harder into his cold neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is quite short and i wrote it in about an hour, but hope you enjoyed. this was inspired while i was listening to as the world caves in by matt maltese, of course.
> 
> the anime they were watching was japan sinks, which i definitely recommend watching.
> 
> find me twitter @keigosluvr


End file.
